


Day 30 of Write Every Day in November

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [30]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey could never resist a blank wall.





	

Mikey had always been an artist. From the time he could hold a crayon he drew. He drew on anything and everything including the walls.He seemed to like doing that the most. He had to be scolded multiple time not to draw on the walls and while he stopped eventually he still often had the urge to do so. He often felt it like an itch when he saw a clean blank wall. His fingers would twitch and he'd have to think of something to distract himself. He couldn't help it he just wanted to give them life.  
  
Mikey hummed as he finished his work near the end of the day. He'd been working on a project for almost a month and he was trying to get it done today. He added a few more touches and he was done. Mikey climbed off the ladder and smiled. The whole wall was painted with a scene of kids and teens doing all kinds of things. From board games and sports, to crafts and gardening. It was something Mikey had done With almost no help, The only part untouched was a large swatch of white at the bottom. The plan was for kids who came to the community center to place hand prints on the wall.   
  
Mikey had done the community center for free, but he got paid for his other works. Mikey had made a job out of his desire to paint walls. If you wanted a mural than you called him. He did everything from daycare's, to bedrooms, If you wanted a murals he could paint one.   
  
The community center had just raised funds to remodel the inside to be more modern and have better amenities. Mikey had offered to paint a mural on the side of the building to give a fresh look on the outside to better mach the changes on the inside. The center had been grateful and were able to get the permanent needed to do such a project. Now it was finally done and he couldn't be happier.  
  
The next day the center had a grand reopening and Mikey watched with happiness as kids began to place their hand prints on the wall. Mikey had never been prouder of his work. He never would have guessed that wanting to draw on walls would lead to him getting to see so many happy people. 


End file.
